A Fools Apology
by Poisonchik88
Summary: I have no one to blame except for me, myself and I for tearing our love apart . Can you accept a fool’s apology ? Sequel to It wasn't enough. Reposted.


Title: A Fools Apology

Summary: I have no one to blame except for me, myself and I for tearing our love apart . Can you accept a fool's apology ? Sequel to It wasn't enough.

Bill glanced at himself in the mirror , and checked for the third time that his bow tie was straight and not lopsided. His hair was tied behind his head with a white bow instead of his favorite leather strap. He was dressed in a simple yet elegant black tux that fit him nicely. His scars were a little lessing threating looking and now pinkish in color but he didn't like to dwell on them much.

This was suppose to be one of happiest time of his life , but he wasn't sure he was feeling that. Hermione's words one week ago were still ringing in his head and making it hard for him to focus on anything else.

"_I love you." She declared the rain hiding her tears._

"_But that wasn't enough was it" She whispered as she walked back to the house ._

Bill rid himself of that memory was he heard his bedroom door open . He smiled as he father came walking into the room. His copper hair combed back , his black tux also suited his father perfectly.

"Nervous ?"

"A little" Bill admitted an uneasy smile on his face.

"That's normal nothing to worry about" Arthur said gently as he patted his eldest son on the shoulder.

He wasn't sure if it was just Bill's nerves getting the best of him but his father's intuition was telling him that Bill wasn't sure he was making the right choose. Arthur decided the best advice he could give his son was the same thing his father told him.

"Need some advice ? "

Bill nodded grateful to have his father by his side at this time , it made things just a little less complicated.

"When you love a woman you see the world inside her eyes" Arthur said simply patting his son on the back before walking out the bedroom. No doubt his son was expecting something straightforward but since when was love ever easy?

Bill was left to ponder what his father told him as he stood in-front of the wedding arch. He quickly glanced at the attendants of the wedding that were gathered in his backyard.

They were all waiting for the bride to make her appearance as the music played and the flower girl Fleur's sister Gabrielle expertly throw the flowers on the pink carpet.

His brother's were standing next to him , staring at the girls cross from the uncertainly. Fleur's cousins and friends were beautiful no doubt about that but they were a little rough around the edges.

Bill smiled as Fleur came down the aisle , she looked magnificent in her flowing white dress that was trailing behind her. She was beaming at him when she reached him. Suddenly his fathers advice was floating though his hand again.

Bill looked into his Fleur's eyes and was shocked by what he saw or should he say what he didn't see. Bill saw nothing in her eyes. Bill felt her eyes on him , he looked up and stared into Hermione's eyes. He saw Christmas mornings , redhead children with his love for adventure and hers for knowledge and more importantly he saw happiness and love.

Bill knew just what he was suppose to do in an instant. With a quickly mumbled apology to Fleur he dashed for the wedding arch and over to Hermione's table and grabbed Hermione hand and made a mad dash for the spot they shared there first kiss.

When Bill and Hermione had finally reached that spot , they were both out of breath and panting.

"Hermione" Was all Bill could say he didn't know what else to say.

The words just tumbled out of his mouth before he had a chance to think about what he was saying.

"I know that you are not perfect and nor can I claim to be either, but please believe me, when I say that I want to be by your side, to hold your hand, to treasure you in the morning and in the noon-tide, to be next to you, to be held close to your heart now and for the rest of my living years, to comfort you, dry your tears and calm your most frightening fears, to fight your battles and show no shame to scream my love for you out loud all over the land."

When Bill was done speaking Hermione had tears in her eyes and was looking at him with a smile that melted his heart.

"I'm sorry Hermione , So Sorry I known I have no one to blame except for me, myself and I for tearing our love apart but I want you to know how sorry I am."

"Can you accept a fool's apology ?" Bill asked that hopeful look on his face as he looked at her.

Hermione nodded her head and threw her arms around him. She kissed him for she was worth and he kissed her back with double of that.

He knew it was a kiss that promised more things to come and Bill couldn't be happier.

Well what do you think ?

Everyone wanted to see more Chapters to It Wasn't enough but I liked how it ended so I decided to Make a sequel but a little differently. As I was writing this I was thinking about doing a one shot about Bill and Hermione's wedding and maybe the birth of their first child. Any poems in here werent by me !

Thanks for reading Diedre.

(See that little blue button down there that says submit review click it please ! )


End file.
